<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home//Phan by mani_txt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790363">Home//Phan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mani_txt/pseuds/mani_txt'>mani_txt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mani_txt/pseuds/mani_txt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small fluffy thing that i decided to write :) this is also not beta-ed so if there's any mistakes pls comment and ill fix them :p hope y'all like it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home//Phan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Phil" Dan says, looking to the side of the sofa Phil was sitting on<br/>
"Do you ever think about what'll happen in the future?"</p>
<p>Phil stops browsing on his laptop and looks up<br/>
"Wow existential much" he laughs<br/>
"yeah i guess, i do think a lot about our future"</p>
<p>
  <i>our future </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Those words left a happy, warm feeling in Dan's chest. He sighed contently. </p>
<p>"Well, the other day i was think about the 'forever home' you know? We've been saving up for it for quite a while now and i was thinking whether we have enough to actually achieve our goal yet"<br/>
he said, biting his lip, with a small frown on his face. </p>
<p>Phil looked over him fondly. He leaned over and kissed his frown.<br/>
"I'm sure we're very close to getting there" he sighed fondly. </p>
<p>"Sorry" Dan smiled sheepishly, a flush rising over his face "I was just thinking about how much i want a permanent place with you. Like, don't get me wrong i love this flat but it just, i dunno, something feels missing", he said looking out the window. </p>
<p>"Maybe a sense of permanence?" Phil was still looking at him with fondness in his eyes "Don't worry love, we'll get there. Either way I don't mind living here for longer, this doesn't feel any less like home to me just cause its not a house"<br/>
he assured Dan, gripping his hand gently </p>
<p>Dan finally looked away from the window and focused his stare at Phil.<br/>
Smiling back gently, he squeezed his hand<br/>
"I guess you're right" he thought for a while<br/>
"Do you have any plans about how you want the house to look?" </p>
<p>Phil blinked at him. He actually didn't think about that at all, he thought all that would come after they actually bought a house but if Dan wanted to plan ahead who was he to stop him?<br/>
"I mean no, really" he laughed awkwardly "Sorry, but if you do have anything planned I'd love to hear it" he smiled brightly at his partner. </p>
<p>Dan smiled widely. He'd kind of expected Phil to not have anything planned since Phil wasn't really good at planning these things. He shuffled closer to Phil excitedly.<br/>
"Okay so I was thinking maybe a porch area behind the house that leads to the backyard, maybe a swing in the yard cause why not, oh and maybe like a bunch of flower bushes as well- oh that'll be so pretty and maybe the cabinets in the kitchen can be blue or gray whatever works and maybe-"</p>
<p>Phil laughed and patted his head<br/>
"Babe, you're rambling"</p>
<p>Dan flushed again, hiding his face in Phil's neck.<br/>
"Sorry" his voice a little higher than usual "It's just that I'm really excited for this house"<br/>
he looked up at him, his cheeks still a bit pink. </p>
<p>"Well as long as I'm with you i don't really care what colour our kitchen cabinets would be" he laughed softly and kissed Dan's dimple. </p>
<p>Dan sighed contently again and leaned into the kiss. Yeah, as long as he's with Phil, he doesn't care about the kitchen cabinet colours either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: hi lol :p as i said i've never written any phan before so don't bully me<br/>thanks for reading :)) &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>